The Maury show
by Taylor4ever
Summary: his is a Naruto and The Maury showcrossover Sakura haves to prove Naruto is the father of her baby and could not find it with the crossover there so sorry if this is coffusing you guys but hope you like it the story idea gos to Vampiremisress96 and Tayler4ever R&R and people pleases to bad Reviews


**Tayler4ever: Hi guys **

**Vampiremisress96: Ummm hey, Tay what are we doing **

**Tayler4ever: a show but not any show the Maury show**

**Vampiremisress96: What is in that head of yours will it have to be intents?**

**Tayler: oh it is **

**Vampiremisress96:****Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and ****the Maury show**

The Maury show

"On today show we are going to see if these two woman's babies are this man's and did this man sleep with this girl and get her pregnant and is this little boy his son find out today on the Maury show right now" Maury said people clapped for him

"Hello and welcome to the Maury show today we are here with two different women who think that this man is the father" Maury said as he showed Naruto's picture on the screen along with the two babies either side of him.

"Now please welcome our first guest Sakura Haruno she is 20 years old and has a 6 mouth old son named Minato Uzumaki and she is here to show Naruto that he is the father of Minato" Maury said

"Yes Maury I'm going to show him today he is the father that boy looks like his double he is all Naruto all the way" Sakura yelled to the audience pointing at Minato's picture and the audience cheer her on,

"I never doubt him I just hear rumors saying he is not my son" Naruto yelled backstage

"Also Sakura is not the only one here for a test for her baby we have Hinata Hyuga also here" Maury said Hinata soon came on the screen

"He is not your baby's father whore" Hinata yelled and the audience gasps in shock at her words

"Wow she hates you so much" Maury said to Sakura

"Naruto chose me over her and she believe he is her sons father" Sakura said

"Well I am interested to meet Naruto here is Naruto Uzumaki come on out Naruto" Maury said Naruto walked out some booed him while others cheered for him

"Naruto is that your son" Maury asked as Minato picture came on the screen

"He looks just like me he has the hair and my skin colour" Naruto said and he stared at the screen

"He is not your son" Hinata yelled

"Shut up bitch he is the father" Sakura yelled back and they yelled at each other for a while

"Okay let bring out Hinata, please welcome Hinata" Maury said as Hinata was walking out she was yelling at Sakura and trying to fight her but bodyguards hold them both back

"Hinata sit down so Naruto isn't the father to Sakura's son" Maury said

"No Maury he is not I am his girlfriend and she just wants him because I have him she is nothing more than a jealous bitch" Hinata said

"Hinata we never went out and we never will! I love Sakura not you" Naruto said Hinata looked shocked "Well lets see who is right because I have test results right here" Maury said as he got up and got the test and sat back down "In the results of Minato Uzumaki Naruto you are….."

Is Naruto the father of Minato or is Hinata right" Maury said we will find out after this.

"We are back and welcome Ino Yamanaka who is here for a lie detector test for her boyfriend Sasuke" Maury said

"Yes Maury I am to believe he is seeing other women behind my back" Ino said

"I have not you are just crazy women" Sasuke yelled backstage

"Well lets meet Sasuke here he is lets bring Sasuke out" Maury said Sasuke came out and Ino moved the chair away from her

"Ino why are you moving the chair?" Maury asked

"He cheats and I find perfume on him and lipstick too" Ino said

"I told her my coworker sprayed her perfume on me and sometimes she kisses me" Sasuke said

"Oh sure you say that'' Ino said

"Well we gave him a lie detector test let see it" Maury said as he got the test

"Sasuke we asked you if you cheated on Ino and you said no the lie detector said you're telling the truth" Maury said Sasuke smirked at Ino

"That is just one" Ino said

"We asked you if you sleep with any other woman besides Ino you said no the lie detector said you are telling the truth" Maury said

"We asked you if you are interested in your coworker you said no the lie detector said you are telling the truth" Maury said Ino got up and kissed Sasuke and told him she was sorry about not trusting him they hugged and more will come soon after this after few commercials

"Welcome back here we are with Neji he is here and thinks his boyfriend Gaara is his cheating on him" Maury said

"Yeah Maury I think he is, he never home always at work" Neji said

"Why do you think he is always working all the time?" Maury asked looking at Neji

"When I asked him to come home he tells me he is busy at work and can't make it and when he is at home he never touch me and he hardly acknowledges me" Neji said

"Well lets bring Gaara out here is Gaara" Maury said and Gaara came out and sat down

"Welcome Gaara so why do you think Neji believe you are cheating" Maury said

"I don't know I work all day to try to spend time with him but my boss keeps finding more work but told me I have 5 week vacation" Gaara said

"Sure you do just come out with it what's her name? The whore you're sleeping with who is she or is it another man you are sleeping with?" Neji asked

"You know I hate girls that is why I'm with you and there is no other man for me besides you" Gaara said and the audience awed at Gaara's comment

"Well we got the lie detector test right here" Maury said he got up and grabbed the test results and sat back down

"We asked you Gaara are you sleeping with a women or man other than Neji and you said no the lie detector said you are telling the truth" Maury said Neji moved closer to Gaara

"We asked you are you really working for a 5 week vacation you said yes the lie detector said you are telling the truth" Maury said Neji hugged Gaara tight

"We asked you have you seen anyone else you said no the lie detector said you are telling the truth" Maury said Neji kissed Gaara in happiness and Gaara kissed him hard and Maury shook Gaara's hands and wished them both luck in the future.

"Next we will Naruto find out if Minato is his stay tuned" Maury said many commercials later

"Earlier today we talked to both Sakura and Hinata when they believed that Naruto was both their child's father now we find out if they are right" Maury said and went and grabbed the envelope that contained the results in it.

"In the case of 6 month old Minato Uzumaki Naruto you are the father and in the case of 6 month old Joseph Hyuga Naruto you are not the father" Maury said and Naruto hugged and kissed Sakura who hug and kissed back. Hinata just sat there

"You are still a whore" Hinata sneered

"You will not talk about her like that" Naruto said and Hinata ignored him and walked off the stage on her way towards the exit

"Now can I see my son?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded her head and they went backstage and Naruto picked up his happy son and held him

"Well I want to thank all of my guest for coming today I want to thank everybody around the country who watch my show and to thank my live studio audience thank you all until next time America thank you" Maury said everyone claps for him and he walks away

Tayler4ever: Well there you go

Vampiremisress96: Wish it was real I would watch it

Tayler4ever: I know I am that good

Vampiremisress96: {Hits Tay on the head} Not without me you're not J

Tayler: You are mean to me

Vampiremisress96: R&R please J


End file.
